Tag
by SailorOfUranus
Summary: Bonnie learns that trying on strange perfumes can have stranger affects.


This is one of those 'I wonder moments'. Ever seen those Tag commercials...? Makes you wonder...Heh heh heh.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible does not belong to I. Sue, you musn't.

* * *

**Tag**

It was after school when the loud thunderous echo of Bonnie Rockwaller's locker closing echoed down the near empty hallway of Middleton High. No other students were around at this time, either having after school activities or having gone home by then. Yet, Bonnie? No, she'd been stuck in detention for the last hour because of something she had nothing to do with and now she was late for cheerleading practice too.

Why?

Because of Little Miss Perfect, that's why.

It was all that Kim Possible's fault for being so smug and confident and calm and...and...and just so damn perfect! So who could have blamed her when she did what she'd done? All Bonnie had to do was add an extra drop of that blue junk to Kim's science vial and BOOM! What and explosion! But it wasn't like Bonnie knew it was going to explode, or even that they weren't suppose to add so much blue junk to the vial or that the science teacher would have such a spaz attack because of one little prank.

It's was just a joke, just a little fun for Miss Perfect.

But nooooo, it was like noone knew the meaning of that word anymore. After all, it wasn't like Kim had got hurt or anything. She was just a little crispy around the edges is all. If anything, her red hair wasn't so red anymore.

More like...black.

Just harmless fun? And what did Bonnie get for it? Detention...

_Damn, Lil' Miss Perfect..._

Bending over, Bonnie picked up her gym bag hoping that she could catch the last leg of cheerleading practice and throw Kim off her game or something. Really, why did Kim have to take what rightfully belonged to her anyway? Kim wasn't...she wasn't...

Damn, was there anything Miss Perfect couldn't do?

Bonnie growled as she stomped down what appeared to be an endless hallway to her and with her head down and her mind on other matters she couldn't stop the sudden collision that happened.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you commoner!"

"Sorry!"

Bonnie glanced up from her spot on the ground, a hand resting atop her head though it was her butt that hurt the most.

"Oh you're gonna be sorry alright," Bonnie began, "Do you know who you just ran into?" Of course, however, by the time Bonnie had finished the young lad had disappeared, speeding down the hall as if the hounds of hell were chasing him. Bonnie looked around to make sure that wasn't so, but something else caught her eye that wasn't dogs from the underworld.

"Huh?"

It was slender black spray bottle that rolled to a stop in front of her feet and she reached out to grab it, reading the lettering on the object.

"Tag..." She read aloud before she snorted and considered tossing the bottle in some nearby garbage can. However, instead she kept the tiny bottle, pocketing it and picking up her gym bag.

_I don't have time for this! _She thought, speed walking rest of the way and shoving open the gym stadium door. She'd toss the bottle later, after the last 30 minutes of practice were over. Damn, she was late!

Now, all she'd have to do is just sneak into the locker room and get changed...That way, Lil' Miss Perfect wouldn't have anything to say–

"Glad you could join us, Bonnie. I didn't think you'd make it. It seemed as if you'd be busy all day because of what you did and everything. I started teaching a new routine even, but don't worry, I only started without you because I know your fully capable of learning it very fast."

Oh, dammit.

"You're a tad late however, even though you came..." Kim Possible said, totally ignorant to the building anger she was causing within her bitter cheerleading rival. "So go get changed, I guess can teach you the new routine today."

Yes, that was Lil' Miss Perfect, sweet Kim Possible, who was so forgiving and ready to help Bonnie learn a routine she'd made sure to teach while Bonnie wasn't there. Had she forgotten about the crime Bonnie had committed against her just a mere third period ago! Bonnie knew Kim was being nice to her on purpose. That had to be it, to rub in the fact that Kim was the victim today and Bonnie was the monster. No, not today!

"Okay, Kimmie," Bonnie sneered, giving Kim her best fake smile before turning and rushing to the lockers, gym bag and all.

"What's up with her today?" Tara asked, clustered around Kim with the rest of the cheerleading squad.

"What's wrong with her everyday?" Kim sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she shook her head. "I hope she isn't angry, I'm not the one who decided to make my project explode and land her in detention."

Tara only shrugged. "I bet she feels that way."

"I bet she does too."

* * *

Bonnie slammed her gym bag onto the bench at the girls shower lockers, grunting and growling and hissing like a untamed beast just ready to explode. Why? Why is Kim the way she is? Just...just what makes that girl that way? 

So damn kind and ready to forgive and odd sarcastic as she does it and yet...

_What she said, it sounded like...like she was telling me to go fuck myself and the horse I rod in on but in a polite way._

However Bonnie had gathered that from what little the cheerleader captain had said when she arrived was unknown but Bonnie was sure that was what she meant.

With anger Bonnie riffled through her pockets, shoving out house keys, secret notes, and the small bottle of tag so that she could transfer these things to the gym bag and then fold up her clothing to change into her cheerleading outfit. Yet, she stopped when she pulled out the bottle the boy had dropped.

_Tag_...

What was that anyway? Bonnie didn't recall any sort of spray ever named that before.

In the end, much to curious for her own good, she decided to find out just what this 'Tag' was and pushed the little button at the top.

"Ack!" It figured that Bonnie would of had the spray pointed toward her, instead of away, and now this odd and yet strangely nice smell that had escaped from the bottle clung to her like a second skin. "Great." She mumbled. She had some alien substance acting as a perfume.

_It does smell nice though, _Bonnie thought, _Really nice..._

With a shrug and deciding that one good spray deserves another she applied pressure to the bottle and sprayed herself one last time, just for good measure before tossing the bottle over her shoulder and allowing it to just land wherever it wanted. Hell if she cared where it did.

Taking a deep breath and regaining her composure, Bonnie made sure to erase all traces of displeasure or agitation from her expression and swiftly changed into her uniform.

"Good," She said aloud to herself, "Time to face the crowd."

* * *

Bonnie noticed some strange things when she exited the girls locker room. 

One, everyone had turned to watch her when she came back into the gym room and joined the circle of her peers.

Two...well, they were still watching her and taking deep odd breaths.

Three, they were starting to give her some really weird looks.

"Uh...don't we have a practice to do?" Bonnie said, scowling as she did so, turning her direct gaze to Kim Possible, who was staring as well and acting just as odd as the others.

"Wow!" Tara said, suddenly leaping off the bench she'd been seated on. "Whoaaa, Bonnie, comere!"

Bonnie opened her mouth to turn that particular offer down rather quickly, the look on her cheermates face was scary, but Kim beat her to it.

"We don't have time for any secret sharing..." Kim rasped, clearing her throat and coughing. "It's time to teach our late mate the new routine. Who wants to go over it with Bonnie while the rest of us practice what we already know?"

Kim was aghast, for a moment. Never had she seen so many of her team volunteer for one simple task.

Bonnie merely took a step back, more weirded out then she had been when she entered.

"Um, people, I only need one person for the job, two at the most...you don't all have to raise your hands..." Kim said, "I mean, going over the routine isn't...that bad is it?"

Before Kim could get an intelligent responce Tara leapt from the masses and literally attached herself to Bonnie, taking a deep breath when she did so and grinning all the while.

"Let me, Kim! Let me!"

The other girls behind Kim groaned in disappointment, leaving the cheerleader captain even more confused.

"Huh! Get off me!" Bonnie yelped, finding Tara's grip on her arm a tad to tight and possessive.

"And watch those hands!" Bonnie yelled, finding herself being pulled away from the crowd by Tara before Kim had the chance to refuse or approve Tara's sudden overactive eagerness to help her rival.

"Oops! Sorry, it slipped, I swear!"

"It slipped up?"

"Oh boy..." Kim muttered, finding the strange scent that had been in the air when Bonnie was around them fading with her distance from the group. "What is that stuff?"

"The smell in the air?" A black haired girl responded. "I dunno, but it smells goooood."

The others agreed.

"Whatever it is, it must be some weird new perfume Bonnie got..." Kim said, frowning as she motioned for the other girls to set up for the continuation of practice. "Whatever, so not the drama...Okay people, from the top, show me what you remember!"

* * *

Bonnie wondered when this crappy day would be over, or whenever Tara would stop trying to smell her...and...molest her?

Whichever came first.

"Bonnie, no no, you have to hold your arms like _this_!"

Bonnie felt vaugly uncomfortable when Tara pressed against her from behind, grabbing her arms and placing them in some formation Bonnie found easy and common. Boring, just like Miss Perfect, but that wasn't the problem at the moment.

"I'm perfectly capable of putting my arms like this by myself, you know...and can you stop sniffing my neck?"

"Oh! Sorry..." Tara sighed, pulling away with a disappointing air.

This was way to freaky for Bonnie.

"Uh, I think I got it so far. Better go back and see what Kim's doing, huh?"

Tara sighed a rather dreamy sigh. "Yeah, I guess..."

Kim was directing a rather difficult flip routine when Bonnie walked up and stood beside her.

"Huh...Back already?" Kim frowned, figuring her rival didn't really try to learn the routine, probably just blew it off like she did everything else.

Bonnie only sneered, casting nervous glances from Kim to Tara, who was now occupied with some other black haired cheerleader, thank god. Shame they were both looking at her however.

"Yeah, I'm back. Got a problem, Miss Perfect?"

"No." Kim sighed, but she rethought her statement and quickly added, "Well actually..."

"Hey, Kim!"

Bonnie released a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. She didn't know what she'd do if Kim started acting weird on her. Bonnie had a feeling that whatever would have come out of Kim's mouth would not have been something she wanted to hear.

"Yeah, Sarah?"

The smiling blonde approached Kim and Bonnie with the rest of the group not far behind. "Well...we were wondering could we stop for today? We're kinna tired..."

Sarah was talking to Kim...but she was staring at Bonnie.

Oh how Bonnie wished they'd stop staring at her and looking at her so oddly, just what was it wrong with them today? Was this some kind of joke set up by Kim? Bonnie spared Kim a look, who appeared to be just as confused as Bonnie.

"Uh, Sarah? I'm over here...Uh, hello?"

Of course, Sarah was no longer listening. "Whoa, they were right, Bonnie you do smell nice today..Hey! Let me walk you to the door..."

Tara pulled up beside Sarah, rubbing her hands together in an evil manner and licking her lips all the while. "Not just good, I'd say delicious even...And no way! I'm walking Bonnie to the door."

The others nodded their approval before exploding in their own arguments about door walking.

"Uuh...what the hell?" Bonnie whispered. It was a door, a door she wished to leave through right then.

"Uh guys, people? Just what is going on here?" Kim asked, watching Bonnie with a frown, "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well you have to have done something!" Kim replied, grabbing Bonnie by the arm and beginning to drag her back as the cheerleaders ceased to be just cheerleaders.

They were acting like zombies or something close.

"Oooh! I can't hold back anymore!" Tara yelled, pointing toward Kim who still held Bonnie in her grasp, the brown haired woman squirming in her hold. "Get 'er!"

With a squeal the mob was formed.

"Ah!" Bonnie screamed, turning around with Kim right behind her and running straight out the gym doors with the entire squad behind her. "Oh my gawd, oh my gawd! This day cannot get any worse!"

Kim and Bonnie suddenly skid to a stop, Kim, having transformed into Kim Possible, the girl that can do anything, because of the sudden, odd and weird but still danger, in the area nearly crashed into the back of her rival, grunting as she peeked around her to stare with wide round eyes at what Bonnie was obviously looking at.

"Whose that?" Yelled a voice from down the hall, a red headed girl that had came out from the door what Kim recalled the drama club.

"It's that Bonnie kid." Echo'd another voice Kim didn't recognize.

"Rockwaller?" Sounded another female, who poked her head out the door across from the drama room's.

"I smell something good!"

"Oh no..." Bonnie paled, taking quick steps back as more children from their various clubs began to move to the hall, not even noticing as her movements forced Kim to retake steps.

"Um, Bonnie..." Kim muttered, going bone still as Bonnie's current perfume washed over her again, making her feel all warm and tingly inside, which Kim was certain was not suppose to happen.

"Hey! It's coming from her!"

"From Bonnie?"

More voices, more female, some male voices in the back yelping in surprise.

"Ow, that was my foot!"

"Shutup, Roger!"

"Bonnie, the squad!" Kim hissed, moving her hand to shake Bonnie from her trace as the hall in front of them was suddenly packed with more threats to Bonnie's...her what? Her virginity? This was getting really freaky. It was like the girls were reacting to Bonnie's smell...her perfume? "Bonnie! Where did you get that stuff your wearing?" Kim asked.

"It fell off some guy who bumped into me, Possible. I don't see how that's going to help this situation either--"

"Look, there she is!" Cried Tara, the ring leader of the mob that was suddenly behind them.

Kim figured if they didn't move soon, there would be mob in front of them as well.

"Quick!" Kim said, "We'll hide out in the cafeteria."

Without waiting for a response Kim reached out and grabbed onto Bonnie, dragging her away as quick as possible to the destination she had in mind.

Kim had figured it all out, whatever Bonnie was wearing was making the others react to her. They were acting as if Bonnie was the hottest guy on the planet and they couldn't resist her.

_Well, that would explain the whole 'some guy dropped it' excuse._

The smell, it had to do with the perfume...if they got it off then...

"That's it!" Kim exclaimed, startling the pale faced Bonnie who could barely keep up behind her rival.

"What's it!" Bonnie grunted, slamming into the back of Kim who'd suddenly stopped and fell right back onto her damaged butt. "Ow!"

"Huh?" Kim said before she frowned at the fallen Bonnie. "Get up! We don't have time for you to rest. I got an idea."

Once again, before Bonnie could protest, Kim grabbed her and ran this time in the direction of the girls bathroom. "Hey! Make up your mind!"

Ignoring Bonnie, Kim shoved open the door, shoving Bonnie in before her and allowing it to close behind them. The silence of the clean empty area appeared loud in their ears, mingled with nothing but the sound of their harsh panting.

"What the hell is wrong with everybody?" Bonnie exploded first, panicking as she figured she had the right to do. After all, she was the one who was suddenly the subject of every females fantasy.

"I have no idea, but it's the perfume."

"The what?"

Both girls nearly screamed as a brown skinned figure came into the light of the bathroom.

"Monique!" They yelled, Bonnie more so in fear, Kim in relief.

"Oh Monique, you won't believe what's going on..."

"Really?" Monique asked, moving past the girls to the skin as she turned on the water but hesitated. "What's that smell? Man, that some new perfume you got on Kim? It's really...good actually." Monique mumbled, a bit uncertain.

"Um, sorta. It's on Bonnie actually." Kim replied, answering the question and moving aside to show a pissed off and very frustrated Bonnie. Kim didn't blame her for it.

"Really? Damn girl..." Was Monique's only response as she turned off the water to the skin and began to dry her hands.

"Okay Bonnie..." Kim sighed, glad that this...weird ordeal was soon to be over. "Just wash off that stuff and then we can sneak you out of here..."

Bonnie approached the skin, weary of the watching Monique. "Why aren't you chasing after me like the others, anyway?"

Kim frowned then, "I'm...not like that..." Bonnie growled then and Kim shook her head. "Well I mean...I dunno, you're still Bonnie to me. Even if that stuff your wearing has every girl in this school thinking you're a guy."

"Besides," Monique interjected, "What makes you think your that attractive?"

Bonnie grumbled, clutching the edge of the seat as the boiled with anger.

"Oh, Monique, come on. Give Bonnie a break, she's had a bad day."

"Hmph..." Was Monique's only answer, but Bonnie couldn't shake off the sensation that Kim's other best friend was staring at her in not only a non-friendly manner, but something else. Something...not PG rated.

Shaking off her anger and her suspicions Bonnie was quick to wet a paper towel, the loud yells and howls of her instant fan-club loud in the distance.

"They're getting closer..." Kim whispered, absently, rubbing the back of her arms over and over again. She had to keep her hands busy, she figured, otherwise she'd want to go over and touch Bonnie or something weird. Kim noticed however, that Monique on the other hand...was staring rather intently and starting to look like a prime member for the Bonnie Mob. Where those bedroom eyes she was giving the back of Bonnie's neck?

"Okay..." Bonnie muttered, dabbing the paper towel across her neck and arms, finding that the odd 'Tag' scent was still there, "This doesn't seem to be working!"

"This is so not the drama, how hard could it be?" Kim growled, stomping over to a flustered Bonnie before wetting her own piece of paper towel and applying the wet object to Bonnie's poor flesh.

"OW! You're rubbing to hard!"

"No! I'm not rubbing hard enough! What did you do? Absorb the smell, Bonnie?"

"Oh yeah, my skin ATE the smell that makes women want to ravish me. That's exactly what happened and it's all my fault!"

"No need to get sarcastic on me–Dammit, Bonnie hold still!"

Monique watched passively as Kim wrestled with Bonnie to the ground, one trying to wash the other while the other tried to keep herself from being washed. All to soon, a rather devilish smile crossed her face and picking up a wet paper towel for herself she dove in.

"Death from above!"

"AH!"

* * *

Bonnie, Kim, and Monique stumbled from the back entrance of the school grounds, each looking cautiously over their shoulder for Bonnie Fan Club members and each, respectively, looking half-disrobed and mangled.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what came over me..." Monique mumbled, half-hearted. Kim could tell Monique wasn't truly sorry for the sudden inappropriate stunt she'd pulled in the bathroom that had resulted in their current appearances, but she also knew it wasn't Monique's fault.

It was that damn perfumes.

"I bet..." Bonnie scowled, stomping loudly ahead of the others, tense and ready to pop at the slightest shift of a shadow. Oh if only this day would end, this retched odd and slightly amusing yet horrible day.

"Come on..." Kim only sighed, moving ahead of the both of them to lead them off school grounds and toward her home. "Maybe, if I call Wade..."

Monique suddenly interjected, "So you think this could be a invention of Drakken's?"

"Didn't he make that mind control shampoo?" Kim groaned, glancing back to the sulking Bonnie. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was making this perfume stuff. But why?"

"Maybe he wants to be irresistible to women?"

"Or maybe he wants be to be irresistible to a man...?"

"Maybe he wants the both of you to shut up." Bonnie whispered under her breath, of course Monique nor Kim heard.

"Maybe he'd spray it on himself while you fought?" Monique added.

"Sounds plausible..."

"WILL THIS DAY EVER BE OVER!"

"Bonnie!"

* * *

Shego frowned, she'd lost something very important to her and she hadn't a clue as to where it could be! She'd checked under tables, in cabinets, even in some of the henchmen's pockets–to their displeasure– and yet she still had no clue to where her object of desire had disappeared to.

So she asked Drakken.

"Doctor D," Shego said, wandering on over to the crazy mad scientist in question who had his head bent over some odd watchamacallit or...sometin'. Shego didn't care.

"What is it Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Have you seen..." Shego began, "This really skinny bottle lying around? Black in color, got the words 'Tag' on it?"

"No..." Drakken answered, turning his head with a curious expression. "What for, Shego?"

Shego muttered, tuning Drakken out now that he was no longer useful. "Dammit. I was going to use that to seduce Kimmie the next time we ran into her..."

"What was that?"

"Uh, huh? Nothing...why are you still here?" Shego growled out.

"I work here, Shego..." Drakken said, while questioning the sanity of his employed sidekick.

"Oh yeah..." Shego mumbled before she wandered out.

_Dammit, now I have to order a whole new bottle!_

Drakken wasn't sure what his sidekick was up to now a days, but he was sure it wasn't going to be anything to do him any good.

Oh well, he figured he'd be there to pick up the pieces when they fell and turn them into something useful.

Like a Dooms Day Device...

Yeah...

* * *


End file.
